Colors
by poppycat
Summary: A collection of 7 short drabbles about the 4 games. Theme : Colors.


_**Colors**_

_**Disclamer:**_ If I owned Jak and Daxter, there would have been a 4th canon game by now... So...

_**Author's note :**_ A short collection of 7 drabbles. Theme : colors.

It's easily noticeable that English's not my mother tongue, I apologize in advance if there are mistakes and typos ^^;. Un-betaed.

* * *

**Red\Torn (pre-Renegade)**

The last mission had been a terrible failure, they tried to defeat the metal heads in the low part of the slums but they had been quickly outnumbered. Torn nearly sank to his knees when the big doors of the city's wall closed behind him. A part of his men were still outside, Praxis was giving up, not giving a fuck about his troops. Some of the remaining KG already nicknamed that place the "dead town".

The commander glanced at a young recruit moaning in pain laid in a corner. Blood . They all were covered with blood, the very same colour of those goddamn uniforms that made them so easy to spot. That night heads would fall, as if the metal head weren't already taking too many lives.

Everyone thought that they were called the Krimson guard because of the colour they wore; Torn had another definition for it. Crimson was the colour of the bloody bath they swam into everyday until they sank and die.

----------

**Green\Daxter (TPL)**

If, from Daxter's general point of view, eco was something to avoid because it got you into troubles, he still considered green Eco as cool stuff. It didn't harm you and kept your fur all silky, shiny and fuzzy. On top of that it kept your personal mute ride healthy enough to run, fight and protecting you. Still, whenever Jak stepped into the Green sage's hut, Green eco suddenly started to suck. How could something the old stump spent years to study be interesting anyway?

----------

**Blue\ Damus, Jak (Jak3)**

The kid had the guts to look at him directly in the eyes. Damus was used to people lowering their gaze while talking to him but that one was different. The old king stared back . He had noticed that that boy had expressive eyes, sometimes he wouldn't talk and just look at you and you'd understand. Hurt pride, anger, suspicion … so many cold feelings he saw flickering into that honest cerulean stare.

_"You have a reputation for being rash. Didn't your father ever tell you to pick your battles wisely?"_

The kid's face dropped and for once those blue eyes were looking at the ground.

_"I didn't know my father."_

The king immediately regretted it, now that his stare wasn't focused on those two too adult eyes, he could finally notice how young Jak was.

----------

**Purple\ Torn,Jak,Daxter (Renegade)**

Torn rolled his eyes and glared at the boy and his rat. It was their day off and the orange thing was making a fuss about their working conditions. Then, the boy took off his shirt and the rat started to count his friend's injuries, making comments about how nasty some looked. Jak was trying to put salve on them while shoving the rat away which automatically started a fake fight between them.

Torn observed them and sighed, the blonde's skin was covered by purple bruises; physical proofs of his hard work for the undergrounds. He nearly didn't have the courage to yell at them for being noisy when they were having fun for once. Nearly…

----------

**Pink\ Jak, Daxter , Tess (renegade/Jak 3)**

Daxter hissed and stepped back. There had been that stupid article in "young and pretty" about how trendy knitting was this season and now Tess was staring at him with her best puppy eyes, an ottsel-sized handmade pull over between her delicate hands.

"Tess , babe, I dun need that ya know. 'See all that fur ? I think I can pretty much handle Haven's 'cold spring'... "

She stuck her lower lip out , the ottsel flinched.

"Well…"

Jak winced when little claws dug angrily into his skin. Daxter was back and climbing along his back before settling his orange backside on his shoulder. He turned his head, ready to snap at the other. His eyes widened, he smacked his palm against his forehead and dragged his hand slowly along his face. Everyone was now used to see him running around with an orange animal perched on his shoulder but now that the said animal was wearing a pink sweater and was visibly sulking he could already feel again the other's odd look directed at them. Bye-bye anonymity.

----------

**Gold\ Jak, daxter (Renegade)**

It had been two years that he hadn't been outside but he only realised it when they climbed up the city's walls for the first time. The sun was setting down, making the sea gleam like liquid gold. Jak sat on the ground and glanced back at dusty and smoky Haven. There the filthy water of the port was as dark as ink even when the sun shone. The people of Haven never stepped outside of the city, the boys thought they were missing something. Haven was cold and dirty, heavily polluted while it's surrounding seemed magically preserved.

"Ya know what ? It'd nearly looks like home outta here. The beach, the sea and all… "

Daxter never could remain silent for more than 3 minutes; it would have been against the laws of the universe. Jak simply smirked and nodded. However , after few minutes , his expression changed; he frowned and sighed. He got up .

"Hey , I was working on my tan ! "Protested the ottsel "Listen buddy, it's not everyday that that we've got time to catch some rays and breath relatively clean air. "

Ignoring his companion Jak proceeded going back down to Haven. It was true that the surroundings of Haven were similar to Sandover's but the group of metal heads he just spotted reminded him they weren't home. Staying here wasn't doing him any good , it just made him feel homesick.

----------

**Black\ Jak (JakX)**

_"You have a habit of leaving people to die, don't you?"_

_"You get used to it."_

The car exploded but Jak didn't look back . He had the antidotes and Mizo was out of the competition for good . Despite his words, the young warrior knew he'd never get used to this. Did he do the right thing? Should he have saved that guy? He didn't know, He was just sure he didn't do anything bad. Nothing's all white, nothing's all black. He wasn't proud of himself but just tried to do not think too much about it.

* * *

Thanks for reading./ Merci d'avoir eu la patience de me lire jusque là.


End file.
